


Avenge me, Alyosha

by raindropsky



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropsky/pseuds/raindropsky
Summary: Geno is not impressed with Sid's flirting at the 2018 All Star Games.Inspired by the 2018 ASG and the hilarious prompts and comments on tumblr about salty jealous Geno, Sid’s harem of admirers (Boeser, Ovi, et all), and babies.





	Avenge me, Alyosha

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, this was originally posted on my tumblr but has now been tidied up a bit!

Sid is chatting with Alex and pointing out some items on Alex’s phone when a staff member pokes his head into the locker room and asks if Sid’s still around. When he sees Sid giving a small wave, he smiles and gestures behind him. Sid is confused - he thought his media obligations were over but perhaps he's about to meet another young fan. When he sees who comes through the doors, his stomach swoops and a huge grin breaks out onto his face. **  
**

“Alyosha!” He bounds excitedly towards his grinning son who claps his chubby hands together.

“Da!”

Sid smacks a kiss into Alyosha’s thick golden curls before leaning up and pecking his husband on the cheek. “Hey Geno.” He grins in delight. “I thought you weren’t going to come since it would be rough on Alyosha.”

Geno looks down at him impassively. He hitches Alyosha up a bit higher as he squirms in his arms. “Oh, so you remember have husband.”

Sid laughs as he tugs on Alyosha’s little sneakered feet. “Oh my God, G, are you always going to do this each time I say hi to Alyosha first before I greet you? Because you also get definitely way more excited to see Alyosha than me whenever you come home.”

“Not this, I’m talk about if you remember you still have family at home. Watch on TV, look like have so much _fun_ on ice.” Geno glares.

Sid's confused. “Um, yeah? But we just lost to Atlantic so…”

“Not talking about game right now. Talking about skills competition yesterday.” Geno catches the penguin plushy before Alyosha can throw it on the ground, keeping his eyes trained on his husband's. “Everyone talking about how Sid new best friend is young Boeser. Look so friendly and close. Joining the babies in competition for new Mrs. Boeser.”

“What the, are you really mad about that?” Sid says incredulously. “Geno, I literally talked to him for five minutes. Five. Minutes. You’re blowing this out of proportion.”

“No, looked very cosy.” Alex sticks his head between the couple and grins his trademark gap-toothed smile. “Flirting while a married man. Such a terrible role model Sidney. Break Zhenya’s fragile heart.” His mischievous grin melts into something softer when he focuses on Alyosha who is sucking on his toy penguin’s beak and looking at him with large dark eyes. “Hi baby.”

Geno glares and steps back, turning Alyosha slightly away. “Shut up Sanja, I’ll get to you later.” He turns his baleful gaze on Sidney. “Everyone writing about it but I see for myself on TV Sid! So. Much. Flirting.”

“Geno, no, oh my God. Seriously why are you being so crazy about this?” He freezes. Oh shit. He hadn’t meant to say the c-word.

Geno rears back, his expression becoming stormy. “Crazy?  _Crazy?!_ Oh yes, I’m so crazy, watching husband from home, cheering for him! Stay at home take care of  _our baby_  while you go off have stupid useless fun! Yes, all my fault.” Geno spits as he rocks Alyosha.

“Oh boy,” mutters Alex.

“No, Geno.” Sid flounders helplessly. “Here, let me take Alyosha, he looks uncomfortable.” He starts to reach out.

Geno twists sharply away. “Can’t blame media and biased reporters, everyone see and notice. Flower and Tanger text me. Send me Snapchats. Rookies text me if I see what’s on TV.” He pulls out his phone and shoves it in Sid’s face. “ _Look at Boeser, so big and strong._ ” Geno mimics as Sid stares cross eyed at the glowing screen. “ _Sid trading you in for younger hotter model._ ”

Geno turns Alyosha around and hoists him up to eye level. “See how your father treats us.” He says gravely to son. Alyosha sucks placidly on his round little fist. “Look at how we are forgotten. Do not forget this betrayal, Alexei Evgenievich Crosby-Malkin. You must avenge me with your philandering father!”

“Such big words, Zhenya. Where on earth did you learn that? Are you reading dirty romance novels again?” Alex muses as he makes faces at Alyosha.

“Do not speak to my son.” Geno hisses. He spins to loom over his shuffling husband. “And then as if you not break my heart enough already, you go play house with Sanja. Hugging, smiling, butt pats.” He scowls fiercely at both of them. “Sanja, you have Nicky waiting for you at home, do not touch my husband. And you!” 

He stabs Sidney in the chest with his finger. “I carried your child for 9 months in my body and laboured for days and this is how. You. Treat. Me?” Geno is shrieking at this point. “Cuddling cheap Russian husband replacement even when we came into locker room! He’s ugly and grey and no teeth!” Geno thrusts out Alyosha as if he is a holy relic to repel demons. “Look how your father treats us! Look!” Alyosha blinks his large brown eyes, silent. Then he giggles and flails his chubby legs, stretching out his little arms towards Sid chanting "Dadadada."

“Alyosha.” Geno stares aghast at his son. “Alyoshenka, do you not love your Papa?”

“This is better than any Russian soap.” Alex observes.

“Nicky is pregnant.” Sid blurts out. “Alex was asking for tips on how to be a supportive husband and wanted to know what I did to help with your pregnancy. You know how they’ve been trying for a while now.” He looks pleadingly at Geno. “I love you and Alyosha the best, Geno. Nothing ever compares.”

“Sid,” Alex complains. “It’s still secret, let me tell good news.”

“Oh. A baby?” Geno softens. “Congratulations.”

Sid sneaks over and wraps his arms around his still sulking husband. “I missed you guys so much baby.” He stretches up to kiss Geno while stealthily lifting Alyosha’s solid little form into his own arms. “I’m sorry the jokes went over the top and hurt your feelings. I’ll tell the guys to stop.” He bounces Alyosha lightly as he babbles and snuggles his plump cheek against his chest. Sid sidles closer and gives his husband’s large hockey ass a few pats and a firm squeeze. “You’re my favourite Russian bear.” He smiles with a glint in his eyes.

“Okay, time for me to go.” Alex speed walks towards the doors.

“You sure?” Geno hugs Sid and Alyosha possessively. “Not looking around at all the young rookies?”

A few small packages smack into their arms.

“Make sure to wrap up!” Alex waves from behind the door. “A dirty locker room is no place to make a new baby. Zhenya deserves better than this.”

“Fu— Go away Ovi.” Sid says exasperatedly. “Alyosha is with us right now, we’re not going to do anything, God.”

“We should go to hotel.” Geno’s eyes darken. “Flower is still here and owes us lots of babysitting. I’m make sure you forget Boeser and everyone else.”

“I never– you know what, okay, let’s go find Flower.” Sid cuddles Alyosha’s warm lax body and inhales his baby scent as he and Geno shuffle out of the room and search for number one Uncle Flower.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://rain-drop-sky.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
